Goodbye Sirius
by kidarock
Summary: Remus lupin say's goodbye to his only best friend left.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't sue!

Summary: Remus Lupin say's goodbye to his only best friend left.

Sirius's Funeral

The air was thick and the morning was dull. An everlasting cloud lingered above number twelve, Grimauld Place. Members of the order, friends and family of Sirius Black were preparing to say their final wishes to him as he departed from the world. Everybody dressed in as much black as they could wear to show their mark of respect for him. Hardly anybody would eat for it did not feel right to eat in this house of gloom where Sirius had once lived and laughed.

In one room, Remus Lupin stood staring out of the window remembering his last best friend and the laughter he had caused him over the years. He had only had his best friend back after 12 years of imprisonment in Azkaban for a crime, which he did not commit.

"Alone again, Naturally" He said Bitterly.

A knock at the door and Molly popped her head around it.

"Remus, Severus is here"

"Right," He nodded gravely.

He made his way down the stairs to a man who was standing near the umbrella stand talking to Andromea Tonks.

"Severus," He said, his hand out stretched to shake the other mans hand.

"Thank you for coming."

"Why did you want me here?" Asked Severus coldly.

"Because, I have reason to believe that however mad this sounds, Sirius has put you in his will"

"Me, why me?"

"We shall find out when the will is read"

"Ok, everyone. It is time to leave for the ceremony" Said Dumbledore Gravely.

Everyone gathered into the hallway and held onto each other as Dumbledore held the port key.

"Ten seconds.... Five...Two, One..." And soon everyone was spinning around until they landed onto a beach.

Sirius had wished that when he died, that he were to be buried near a beach in Wales where he, Remus and James hung out at James' humble abode. Soon, he would be able to join his two best friends, lily and James, to rest in peace above the sand dunes of Three Cliff Bay.

Remus looked around as they climbed the sand dunes over to the burial place and saw a black figure walking towards them.

Narcissa Malfoy was walking over to him and stopped right in front of him.

"My sister, Andromea, told me when Sirius' funeral was. My husband doesn't know I'm even here." She said solemnly.

Remus smiled at her.

"Thank you for coming." And they both started to walk back to the party.

A/N Next chapter coming up soon!

Please Review and tell me what you think.


	2. The funeral

Goodbye Sirius

A/N I got the idea of the speech from four weddings and a funeral and put it in my own words.

Everybody had settled into place once they had arrived and a Ministry auror, in long flowing black robes with sharp facial features, was standing waiting for everybody to silence.

"Thank you for coming and a warm welcome to you all on this cold day." He started gravly.

"First of all, Remus Lupin, Sirius' closest and best friend would like to say a few words and scatter the ashes."

Remus stood forward and turned to face the crowd. His trembling hands pulled out a piece of parchment with his speech on, which he had composed earlier, from his robe.

"I wrote to many of Sirius's friends to ask them what they thought of him. Naughty was one word that sprang to mind in many and arrogant was another. But some people were kind enough to tell me they loved him and cherished him as a friend. And to you I thank you"

Ginny and Hermione stared at Remus with tears flowing down their cheeks. Harry stood there more pale and resolute as tears streamed down his face.

Many others were in tears or bowing their heads in respect for both Remus and Sirius.

"I hardly think it is hard to forget the way his face would light up whenever a bit of mischief was declared or the way he watched a woman whom he had a particular interest in. If you never saw either of these then remember one of his best pranks and remember him that way..."

A few people chuckled at the last comment.

"May he rest in peace here for the rest of eternity. He never saw much enjoyment at home and certainly not for the past fourteen years. Sirius tried to enjoy his life but sometimes, he got a bit carried away and made others lives a misery. I often told him and James off but to no avail, as they were both a laws unto their own."

Slowly, Remus emptied the vase in which Sirius's ashes had been kept into the ground and the bushes. Tears threatened to roll down his cheeks at any moment.

"And now, here, they will meet again and rest side by side. Never again to be tortured by the evil that stirs into the world. God Bless you Sirius Black."

By now, nearly everyone was weeping for the loss of Sirius had effected everyone. Remus handed the vase back to the ministry officer, walked over to Harry and put his hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up and smiled sadly.

"May I call forth Harry Potter, Molly Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore." The Ministry officer said calmly. "For the will of Sirius Black has yet to be read."

Everybody else just stood back silently and waited patiently as the officer pulled out a few pages of parchment.

"To my dearest friends, family and worst enemy. I have picked my brain to come up with reasonable candidates for many of my possessions. First off to my fantastic godson, I leave in your possession a trunk full of things of which you will find in the attic of my home. It contains stuff about the Marauders and your mother. I hope that will answer many of your questions about our childhood days, if not then suck up to Mr. Moony for some explicit details. Be prepared to laugh your self stupid."

Harry nodded as if it was Sirius himself telling him this.

"Secondly to my surrogate mother and house maid, Molly. You mummy dearest, will receive half of my bank money to get yourself a nice new pair of oven gloves and an apron. I am sick of seeing you in those wonderfully horrid brown and yellow specimens which you took from my kitchen."

Molly laughed despite the fact that more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Dory, Dory, Dory. I leave to you my wonderful collection of muggle records, wizarding records and ancient runes. I've even been nice enough to give you my favourite Sex Pistols album so do cherish it as I have done or I shall come back and haunt you for it."

Tonks nodded and smiled up at the sky.

"Well, Mr. Moony. I don't think I need to tell you that you should keep an eye on Harry, as I know you would anyway. I found our old Marauders scrapbook and I'm leaving that and a few things we collected from our marauding trips in our youth. Also, you will be receiving the rest of my bank money to buy yourself a new sofa as last time I sat on it a spring went straight up my bum crack."

Most people chucked and Remus shook his head, grinning.

"My wonderful worst enemy. As much as I detest you and vies-versa, I have observed you and herd many things about you, which concern my godson. Many of which praise's you and recommend's you as the perfect candidate, although you may not think so, as a godfather. I pass my responsibilities to you to keep an eye out. I don't expect you to be best buddies with him and buy him new trainers every month, just to watch out for him as he has a knack for finding trouble, though not intentionally. Also, I leave to you the greatest book of pranks ever by the marauders. It should help you keep those kids away from the dungeons and your precious potion ingredients. P.S. I'm sorry for setting you up that night in fifth year. It was my doing, not James or Remus. Please let it rest now."

Snape snorted and shook his head.

"Minnie-yes that's right-Minnie. I know you hate being called that which is why I'm calling you it. This is my chance to say that I'm sorry for starting off all those grey hairs and eye-bags. The amount of times we had you out of bed for one thing or another just doesn't bare thinking about. I pass to you my wonderful collection of books, which you used to envy me for. Enjoy them all."

Minerva blew her nose and smiled at the memories of him.

"And lastly, to Albus. I would like to thank you for giving me the chance to live my life again. Although I did detest being stuck in that house, I know you had your reasons and I trusted you. I would also like to say I'm sorry to you, for not only turning your beard purple and pink for a whole week but also, for nicking your favourite purple robes. You will find them in the study, in the second draw."

Albus chuckled as he remembered the memory of when he had to take a trip to the ministry with a pink and purple beard.

"Thank you all for coming, I will see you all at the other end someday. Goodbye."

Thank you for the reveiw Arabella Figgs, there's still more to come!

please review


	3. epliogue

Disclaimer: sigh No, i don't own it.

A/N I'm sorry it took so long! I hope you like the ending, i was stuck to think of how to do it.

Epilogue

Remus stepped back in to Grimauld place feeling happy with the way things had gone at the funeral. Many friends, most of which he never really expected to turn up, had to pay their last respects to him as they had remembered him in their old school days. Making his way over to the kitchen, he felt the feeling of loneliness creep upon him before Sirius had been uncovered as an innocent man. For a while Remus sat at the table with his hands covering his face grieving privately and closing a new door. He felt that although he just wanted to waste away in front of the fire,but he had responsibilities to carry out. For one, helping Harry, training him up for the big fight between him and Voldiemort, which would now weigh him down. For another, helping the secret order service to collect information and uncover fiends. Now more than any other time, Remus felt the sheer pressure mounting up upon him and the rest of the group as soon Voldiemort would plunge them into an unwanted and uncalled for war.

"Stop it, just…don't think about it." He scolded himself "We will win."

He added as a plea of hope.

* * *

"Mrs Weasley, I'm just going for a walk up the alockment for a bit" Whispered Harry into Molly's ear as they arrived back at The Burrow.

"Ok Harry dear, I'll send Ron to get you when dinner is ready." Said Molly sympathetically as she unlocked the kitchen door. She often worried about him even when he was having fun. She just couldn't help it. Five years and it seemed Harry had been in the family from the start. Molly would have adopted him if she had got the chance but unfortunately he had to stay at his dreadful aunt and uncle. Molly sighed as she grabbed her apron and 'Accio'ed' the vegetables from the pantry. 'It won't be long now until it's Harry who has to fight Him. I hope he will be fine…'

"Mum where's Harry?" Asked Ron as he walked into the kitchen.

"He went for a walk. Leave him be for a while. You can go and get him when dinner is nearly ready but in the meantime I want you to get Bill and set the table outside. There will not be enough room in here to fit us all in."

"Sure. Bill, give us a hand will ya?" Shouted Ron out of the window into the yard where Bill, Charlie and Arthur were chatting.

"Be there in a minute!" Yelled Bill.

"I hope Harry's alright." Hermione said quietly pulling on an apron and grabbing a knife to help with the veg.

Molly smiled at the young lady.

"He'll be fine. He just needs time by himself to overcome the shock of Sirius's death." She replied soothingly.

Hermione nodded and carried on chopping the cabbage.

* * *

Severus Snape was still in shock that Sirius had just passed over his godfather duties to him. Striding back up to the castle by himself, Severus glared up at the sky as if it had just said something offensive to him. 'Why him? Why the hell would anyone appoint HIM godfather? WHY?'. That was all that kept going round in his head. WHY. He and the boy didn't get on at all and now since Sirius died he expects him to just drop everything and welcome the boy into his open arms as if nothing had ever happened. 'Fat chance Black. Fat chance'

Severus banged open his office door and the candles lit up instantly. He threw himself into his chair and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cupboard beside him.

"A bit early to start drinking isn't it Severus?"

Severus didn't need to turn around and face the man who had just addressed him for he had been expecting a visit from him ever since he walked through the great doors of the entrance hall.

"Not when you have just been made godfather to your worst enemy's son, Albus" He replied and twisted round to face him.

Albus transfigured an extra seat from nowhere, then sat down and smiled at the young man opposite him.

"I knew you would see the situation this way."

Severus raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"Sorry how rude of me, would you like a drink?"

"Erm, no thank you. Maybe some other time." Albus declined politely.

"Pick a date and I'll be there" Snorted Severus as he downed a shot.

Albus chuckled at the younger man.

"You know, I think you care more for Harry than you let on."

Severus frowned.

"What on earth makes you say that?"

"You haven't said 'no' to the position. If you really didn't want it you would have said a straight no."

Severus sighed and took another gulp.

"I…I dunno. I don't hate the boy, I just…don't know. My pride half of me says 'NO' and my other half says that perhaps I can help him…" Severus stared at the half empty bottle beside him.

"He needs as much help as he can get to make it through this war. Try to set aside your feelings of hate for James and focus on the future. You have done so well for yourself I can't tell you how proud I am. Just give it a go and if you can't handle it then pass it on to Remus. No one is forcing you to take it." Said Albus gently his blue eyes twinkling as they usually did. And having said that, Albus got up and left the younger man to think about his choices and the up coming war.

What do you think? Press the wonderful button bellow and tell me please!


End file.
